Transistors are often negatively affected by electric fields occurring therein, such as an electric field occurring between the gate and drain electrodes of a field effect transistor. One approach that has been used in order to reduce the negative effects of such an electric field is to include a field plate in the transistor. A field plate acts to disperse or otherwise reduce the electric field, thus improving the breakdown voltage of the transistor. However, in order to optimize the improved breakdown voltage, certain applications require that the field plate be placed within a distance from the gate electrode that is difficult or impossible to achieve given the limitations of the manufacturing process. Accordingly, there is a need for a semiconductor component, and for a method of manufacturing a semiconductor component, where the semiconductor component includes a field plate properly located so as to optimize the reduction in electric field and the increase in breakdown voltage.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical or non-electrical manner.